I want to be free
by BatmanandBellatrix's Growlithe
Summary: Sequal to I want to be human. If you didn't read it... you might not get it...but you can as sure as hell try. Written by myself and The Dungeon Master.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey. Remember in 'I want to be human' and ol' DM and I killed almost everyone? Yeah... Well, here's Penelope's new life with Pyroxor! Yay? No yay? Okay.**_

_**I don't own AT.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**aaannnndddd**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

"FLAMBO!" Pyroxor called from his throne at the Candy Kingdom, yeah... He took over...

"Yeah, yah royal smutz?" Flambo said.

"Just because I'm human now doesn't mean you can talkto your KING that way." Pyroxor growled.

"I was just foolin'. Anyway.. Why'd you go all huee-man again?" Flambo asked curiously.

"Because I love her! I drank that glob damned vial to be with HER! But she still doesn't bubblefluckin' love ME!" Pyroxor yelled angrily.

"Just give her time, yo royal smutz"

_**~IN PENELOPE'S ROOM~**_

Penelope was curled up in the corner of the room. You could easily tell she was 9-months preggers.

Pyroxor entered the room. He walked up to her, and sat down. But he immeadiatley jumped up when he felt water touching his pants. Her water bursted.

_**And I ended here. The Dungeon Master did most of it. And this chapter was really short.. But it's a start..**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nope. Don't own anything. Carry on.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

Pyroxor rushed Penelope to Doctor Icecream.

"Oh my! What's happening?" She excalimed.

"She's giving birth, you dumbass! Now help her through this!" Pyroxor comanded.

"But I don't know how to give birth!"

"It's easy! You just spread your le-"

"AAARRAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Penelope proclaimed.

"Quick! Nurse Poundcake! Help me carry Princess Penelope to the Candy E.R. STAT! Because somehow she got really fat and I can't carry her alone." Doctor Icecream told her nurse.

They both carried Penelope to the Candy E.R. and laid her on a bed.

"Okay. What do we do?" Doctor Icecream asked the nurse.

"I don't know... Maybe... It's in one of these books!"

Nurse Poundcake picked up a stack of medical books that Starchy found in a wreckage of sorts. They were books from when there was more than two ORIGINAL humans. Yes, I went there. Penelope and Pyroxor are not orginal humans , so they don't count.

"Caring for childen? Nope.

Fixing broken arms? Nope.

Healing cuts? Nope.

Always wear a helmet? Nope.

Child birth? Nope.

Doctor Icecream, I don't think any of these can help us."

"FUCKING HEEELLLLPPP MEEEEEEEEE" Penelope screamed in pain.

"Wait! Let's use that book on Chimichangas" Doctor Icecream said.

Nurse Poundcake brought the book over the the doctor and began to read it to her.

"Step one : Fold Chimichanga."

_**To be continued.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own anything. Dungeon Master doesn't.**_

_**This chapter WAS supposed to be posted WAY earlier, and that's why I severly dislike my computer right now.**_

_**Happy Late birthday The Dungeon Master.**_

_**~Growltieh~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_

`A few hours latah`

"It's a... a... a... a girl? Yeah, it's a girl!" Doctor Icecream proclaimed.

"Huh?" Penelope tiredly looked up. And what did she see?

A round circular thing that had pig tails and a small pencil mustache and an open mouth smile.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Pyroxor yelled from the door.

" I honestly don't know..." She said.

Starchy stood in the door way next to Pyroxor and said, "Seems ol' Starchy's got a babay!"

"WHAT?" Pyroxor turned his head angrily at Starchy. "What'd you say?"

"That's my daughter there." Then he ran up to doctor Icecream, and held HIS daughter in his arms.

Pyroxor's jaw dropped. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?"

"I didn't sleep with him, I had sexual intercourse with him, then he fell asleep snoring while I ate a cheeseburger." Penelope stated, "You know... She is kinda cute. Let me hold her, Starchy." She put her arms out for her baby.

He was giving her to her when an arrow flew past him and the baby. "Huh?" said Starchy.

Pyroxor looked mad. He pulled another arrow into his bow and said, "If she is not mine, then she does not live." and shot it. Directly at the new baby girl.

A crash of glass from a window and a swift movement later, and PB stood in front of Starchy and Penelope's baby. An arrow in her chest.

_**And I left you off here. Anyway, this was kind of short but.. *Puts on sunglasses* DEAL WITH IT.**_

_**~Growlithe~**_

_**=The Dungeon Master=**_


End file.
